Winning Her Heart
by MHCianReader5550
Summary: Anna Surman meets Elsa Arend at Arendelle University as they have trouble with their minds and heart. Anna may find the secrets Elsa is hiding... maybe turning back in time. *There will be a special chapter but not yet finished! xD* (Elsa has powers.) (Mature content in the next chapters.) non- incest. *EDITED!*
1. Chapter 1

**First of all this is my first ever story. I'll be uploading the other chapter next week cause there's still school but on Christmas I'll begin to upload more and I think 2 chapters per week? I'm not sure.. and I'm not good at english so help me out here. I appreciate if you favorite follow or something.. I guess that's it! thanks for reading this! I appreciate it a lot! :D**

**~Itelsa_chan**

* * *

><p>In the cold breeze, there was a red head, freckled girl who jogged into the stairs panting heavily. that freckled girl was named Anna Surman. Anna got her keys for her dorm then searched for her room number, Anna was just a freshman in college and roomed with the mysterious girl her father, Kai Surman, the half owner of Arendelle corp. with the mysterious girl's father, Adgar Arend, the half owner of Arendelle corp. owning it. Anna was excited to meet this girl.<p>

'hmmmm room 205 where is it...203...204...aha! 205.' she unlocked the door with her keys. Anna gasped as she saw the view. It has 2 rooms, with a bathroom in the corner, a kitchen, living room, and a little gaming/library room. Anna gasped. " well, that's one fact for being the daughter of the owner of the most richest company." She cheered. Anna felt coldness running through her spine in which made her shiver.

"I'm guessing my roommate doesn't like the heat." she chuckled, Anna felt the room had gotten colder. Anna closed the door to prevent the cold getting in. As Anna began to walk towards her own room, she felt coldness slowly creeping into her skin, Anna shivered.

"Why would anyone turn on the conditioner in this winterly like cold day!" Anna cheered as she heard her room mate's doorknob shifted. 'she locked it.' Anna thought as she smiled.

"Guessing that she's shy." Anna chuckled picking her trolley then walking towards her room. As Anna was walking towards her room, Anna can't help but think why her room mate can handle the cold, she meant, it's so cold why did she have to turn on the aircon.

"My, my, she really can't handle the heat." Anna grinned while heading towards her own room.

She opened her door then gasped, she saw her room-like summer and spring mixed together! It has a yellow orange colored walls with Canadian leaves with it, she saw her own bathroom with the walls like summer like she always dreamed. "This is the life!" Anna screamed happily, she unpacked her stuff and saw something that made her happy more.

Dear Anna,

Hey there Anna I've let you roomed with my partner's daughter, Elsa Arend, Elsa's kinda little bit of a little shut out person, her father was hoping you can break her isolated shell and hoping you guys can be friends or something, by the way I got you 2 kinds of chocolates, give Elsa the dark chocolate and yours are milk chocolate, Elsa loves chocolates!. I'm serious though, make Elsa hang out with you, she always locked herself in her room for 13 years, be careful to Elsa, Your mother and I will be wishing you good luck in your business or architect lessons! P.s. Make sure you get someone or else, maybe someone who has a perfect attitude if you know who I'm talking about, oh! And find Elsa a love one too! Just so you know she's gay, Be careful there or else I'll take you do home schooling.

~sincerely yours,

Kai Surman

Anna giggled at her father's concern. Anna immediately unpacked her things and saw 2 bars of chocolate, one is dark and the other milk chocolate. she ran out of her room and took a deep breath as she began to knock on the mysterious girl's door.

"Hey Elsa? It's me your room mate Anna Surman? Do you know me? Cause I never met you. anyways, my dad gave us some, uhmm chocolates, dad said you love these, soo yeah! You can just get it here in the bottom of the door, That's it I guess.. sooo... bye!" Anna walks out awkwardly. 'I wonder what she looks like, I guess she's shy though...' Anna wondered as she hit herself by her door. "Fuck, next time, try to look and avoid thinking while walking." Anna by then cursed herself. For being clumsy.

In the other side of the room, here sat Elsa Arend, the daughter of the half owner of Arendelle corp named, Adgar Arend. Elsa stood up as she heard Anna's voice and said something about chocolates. She had miss her best friend for 13 years due to Anna's amnesia into one accident. Elsa begged her father to meet Anna once again, and to her luck, here she was, in her room.

'She's gotten mature than you think.' Elsa's conscience said.

'I know right? I wonder what she looks like in a mature life..' Elsa really missed her best friend so much that she couldn't help but think how she looks like. Sometimes she would imagine how she looks like when she was a kid. She would close her eyes and imagine the greatest times they did when they were young.

'Maybe has gotten taller, her hair has gotten redder, and her hips a like a bizarre big, has soft and smooth lips, and like big breasts..much more big than you.'

Elsa looked at her breast. Elsa blushed crimson red. Elsa told her father about her 'gayness' (I know it's not a word, but hey! Making new words are fun) at first her father was shocked. Then just accepted who she was, that part made Elsa felt like her shoulders were being lifted up into heaven. Like relief flooded into herself.

'Stop it! You know what happens when I hear breasts.' Elsa shouted at her mind.

'Eh, It's not hard to say it.' her conscience said simply.

'Because you're more gay than me.'

'Just because your gay doesn't mean Your conscience is gay too. Hmph! But seriously though, If i'm not just a conscience aka you, I would totally date Anna.' 'you said if you were me you would date Anna. That's gay.'

'Oh yea..fine! I'm gay! Were talking about Anna here not about gays.'

Elsa smirked into victory. 'hah! Gay.'

'Fuck you.' her conscience mumbled.

Elsa missed her best friend so much she couldn't help but cry because its all her fault why her best friend has lost a lot of memory, it's her fault why Anna was like this, it's her fault why she's suffering from this, she doesn't even know who's Elsa Anderson is. Elsa didn't even noticed she began crying. Elsa cried and continued blaming herself about her friends lost. Elsa by then, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>In the country of Norway, into a house, Elsa Arend visited her best friend, Anna Surman, to celebrate thanksgiving with the Surman family. Elsa took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to write. "Okay, all done, now time to make the rules...And I think this will take a while." 13 year old Elsa said as she began to write again.<em>

_"Now next is t-" Elsa heard a knock as she hid the paper into her pocket._

_"Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?" A 10 year old Anna giggled as she ran towards her, Elsa sighed as she putted a different paper into The coffee table._

_"Anna, it's summer." Elsa said as she ignored the red head's plea as she continued writing._

_"Well, that can change easily." Anna giggled again not caring what Elsa is writing. Elsa stopped writing as she faced Anna._

_"Anna I'm writing something, You know what uncle Kai said: don't change the weather even though Anna resisted." Elsa said with a deep voice, Anna giggled._

_"Oh please?" Anna does the best puppy dog eyes then pouted, Elsa rolls her eyes then smiled._

_"Oh fine, just 1 hour okay?" Anna nods then grabbed Elsa's wrist._

_"Come on come on!" The redhead giggled happily, then ran towards the front door then laughed, Elsa blushed at the sudden contact, little did Anna know Elsa has a little crush on her since they met, ever since they met, both if them would plead if they can visit one another. Elsa felt her arm going up and down, Elsa looked down and saw Anna grinning like a kid who just ate a chocolate. 'Cute.' Elsa thought._

_"Do the magic do the magic!" Anna claps then laughs heartedly._

_Elsa swirls her hands then slowly a blue light appears, Anna clapped cheerfully._

_"Ready?" Elsa asked then giggled. Anna nods her head as a yes._

_Suddenly the blue light flies throughout the air then poofs a bunch of snow around them. Elsa could only see Anna with awe, like she was the only one she could only see as it was falling snow around her. She could really even look at the redhead all day!._

_"This is amazing! Elsa your powers are so amazing!" Anna swirls around happily, Elsa blushed._

_While Elsa was building a snowman, Anna called her "Elsa!" Elsa turned around. "Wha-" Elsa was cut by a snow hitting on her face. "snowball fight!" Anna screamed as she threw another snowball, Anna saw her place had gotten darker around her area. Anna felt coldness around her body then realized Elsa had fallen a snow on top of her head. Elsa giggled._

_"I win!" Elsa screamed, then suddenly she felt another snowball threw at her. Elsa looked at Anna with shock on her face, Anna laughed._

_"You can win if you can catch me!" Anna said as she ran away towards the road while there are cars running around it. "Anna wait!" Elsa said as she followed the redhead. Anna giggled as she ran towards the road. Elsa could hear screeches which made her heart pound. Elsa gasped as she saw horror through her eyes, Anna has been hit one in the head, she could she Anna crying as she saw blood pooling down her head and staining the road. Elsa saw the one who bumped her, the man look at Anna wide eyed then looked into Elsa and saw sadness and anger through the blond's eyes. He took a step back as he feared._

_"I'll get help. Call her parents!" The guy shouted as he ran away. Elsa's area began to snow around as she saw horror through the redhead sobbing through pain._

_"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she ran towards The bleeding redhead then grabbed her head to prevent it to bleed. "someone please help me!" Elsa cried out as their parents ran toward them, Elsa can't even hear the ambulance, all she could focus on was her best friend lying on the ground, slowly dazing off into unconsciousness._

_" it's okay Anna I got you..." Elsa whimpered hugging the redhead._

_"Elsa..." Anna whispered, Elsa looked down at the sadly smiling redhead._

_"What is it?" Elsa asked as she began to hear the sirens on the background._

_"I..I always..." Anna was trailed slowly as she closes her eyes. Elsa sobbed as snows fell around them._

_"I love you." Elsa murmured as she cried..._

* * *

><p>Elsa jolted awake and saw it's dark..'must be night time' she carefully looked at the bottom of the door if Anna's awake and thank heavens she's not. Elsa carefully opened the door and stepped out, she heard a crumble in the floor, she picked it up and saw chocolates that Anna gave her, 'Anna, sweet as always.. Pun intended' Elsa smiled a little bit as she putted it into her desk. Elsa then carefully got out the room again quietly. She walked towards the living room to check, she was about to step in but she heard a snore, she carefully walked towards the couch and saw Anna sleeping in while holding a book, well, putting a book into her face. Elsa looked closer and took the book out. Elsa saw Anna's face with freckles on her cheeks and her hair in a pigtail which made her look like a kid.<p>

'wow, Anna has grown up and looks more mature than me, well, except for the pigtails.' she looked down at Anna's chest then felt her heart began to pound rapidly.

'holy shit my conscience is right!'

'I told you' her conscience spoke.

'I fucking hate you when your right.'

'Aww I love you too.'

Elsa leaned in closer to look at the girl closer. Elsa heard mumbling noises as she squeaked. Anna's eyes started fluttering open as Elsa began to panic, ' shit, where can I hide?!' Elsa thought and began to hide behind the sofa without thinking. "Fuck." Elsa mumbled.

Anna woke up then heard a thump behind the sofa 'huh?'. Anna stood up and felt the temperature drop. Anna shivered then looked behind the sofa and saw a girl with blond hair, the blond didn't saw Anna so She hid behind her, the blond looked around and noticed It was her time to run away. The blond turned around and was greeted by Anna merely inches by each other's face. Anna felt another pounding into her chest. Anna smiled cheerfully.

"Hi! My name's Anna!" Anna screamed happily without thinking. The blond fell backwards with a loud thud. Anna gasped 'First impression and you fooled it!' Anna mentally face-palmed then blushed.

" I'm so, so sorry!" Anna held a hand which The blond accepts, Anna shivered at the touch. The blond made a flinch from fear.

"You got cold hands." Anna chuckled and then she realize that she's still holding The girl's hand, she lets go then blushed. Anna took a good look at the blond.'maybe I'll repeat again.. With less screaming.'

"Okay lets do this again shall we? Hi, I'm Anna Surman, I'm 18 years old, I live in Norway which is far away from Here, You must be Elsa Arend! I saw your name in my dad's letter, oh and by the way did you get your chocolate? We have the same thing, I love chocolate. My mom always bought me chocolates when I was little. Sometimes when its Christmas I stole a bunch of chocolates when I was young, my mom always told me to never eat all the chocol-" Anna stopped then realized that she's rambling.

'Why can't you be normal in only 1day?!' she blushed while The blond giggled, Anna felt like her stomach had flinched.

"Okay, Elsa, now its your turn." Anna smiled

"O-okay." The blond murmured while Anna nods. The girl took a deep breath and spoke.

" I'm Elsa Arend I'm 21, I live in Norway, the daughter's owner of the Arendelle corp. " Elsa finished with a sigh.

"You live in Norway Too? How come I never heard anything about your dad and my dad working? I mean! Hanging out, I mean how come I never see you every thanks giving? Wait don't answer that.."

'Change the subject! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!'

"So hows the chocolate?"Anna asked while Elsa chuckled.

"I haven't eaten it, I might later.. Or tomorrow." Elsa said while Anna nods.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Anna looked at her snowman wrist watch as it struck on midnight.

"Oh! It's already midnight! Maybe we can continue tomorrow?" Anna asked while Elsa nodded.

"Goodnight Elsa!" Anna waved as she walked towards her room.

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa waved back as both of them closed the door in the same time.

Both of them fell towards their bed then sighed "wow she's gorgeous!" Both of them said while giggling and chuckling.

'Well, that was unexpected.' Elsa's conscience said.

'I'm glad I made it.'

'So what's next on the plan?'

Elsa picked up the piece of paper in her pocket and grabbed a pen as she checked number 1.

**_How to win The Anna's heart:_**

**_1. talk to her until you make her blush. (done.)_**

**_2. hang out with her._**

**_3. be the bests friend in her life._**

**_4. ask her on a date._**

**_5. tell your feelings for her._**

**_6. give her the best kiss she ever had._**

**_7. ask her to be your girlfriend._**

**_8. wait for the best time to say it._**

**_9. always tell her you love her._**

**_10. love her forever._**

**_If you throw this or failed to do this, well, try again until you win her heart, remember, never give up, if you give up, well you disappoint yourself. you will regret what will you do, you will suffer._**

'Number 1, check, next is bond with her.'

'I-I'm not ready yet.'

'Sure you are! Now get some beauty sleep! Your gonna regret it later.' Elsa sighs and plopped to bed.

"She's going to be mine." Elsa grinned as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Punz. I'm not kidding she's a goddess!" Anna said through the phone. Anna had the met Elsa and can't stop thinking about her. She had to tell someone, and if she mean someone she meant Rapunzel Corona, her cousin.<p>

"Yeah, yeah, you lesbians need to control your emotions." Rapunzel said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, Very funny. But I'm serious, She has the most beautiful eyes I ever saw. it reminds me of winter, oh how I love looking at it everyday." Anna said.

"What does she look like?" Rapunzel asked, Anna just sighed dreamily.

"She has blue eyes like winter, a pale-ish body, a perfect shape..for me, and has a platinum blond hair... she always keep it on a bun." Anna said as she grinned happily that she knew already her features. 'Wow, I already know her features.. it's only like 30 minutes or so since I met her, that's a world record for me.'

"Yeah yeah, so what's the name of the 'goddess' were talking about here?" Rapunzel asked.

"Elsa Arend." Anna said dreamily. Anna began to hear rumbling sounds through the phone but didn't notice because she was busy saying Elsa's name again, how Anna said it like a perfect word that she can always say every time she ramble.

"E-Elsa? A- Ar- Arend?" Rapunzel stuttered nervously.

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem?" Anna asked worried 'could she be a stalker? A killer or a rapist? Oh god she's too gorgeous to be a rapist, wait what?'

"No, don't you think you kinda saw Elsa's face before?" Rapunzel asked.

"N- actually, she kinda actually remind me of someone... I just can't put my brain into it." Anna muttered under her breath.

"Anyways, gotta sleep, I don't want to look like a lions mane in front of her, bye cuz!" Anna said as she hung up then plopped to bed. "Have I seen Elsa's face before?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND NOW IT HAS BEEN EDITED! :D sorry for the confusion on Elsa's Surname's her real one was "Arend" :3 thanks for the people reminded me! I was so excited to edit this I forgot to read it first XDDD anyways.. thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MAI GAD! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE FRIKIN LONG UPDATE! I NEEDS TO STUDY FOR MY TESTS.. but don't worry... Itelsa-Chan has returned * pretends there's a wind flowing into my hair fabulously *not a word I know* the characters I said shall be coming in soon so yea... enjoy mah luvs!**

* * *

><p>Anna can't stop thinking that somehow she saw Elsa's face before, it's like her brain acts like it didn't know anything but her heart tells go to her. Anna woke up and felt her brain ache from the whole 'I think I just saw Elsa's face before but I can't put my finger on it.' until it just got more worse. Worse part she needed to use the bathroom <em>'Dammit! that was the worst idea of drinking water all night!'<em> Anna thought. She got out from her bed as she walked towards the bathroom. As Anna was walking, she passes throught Elsa's door and stopped. By the long wait for like.. 10 seconds, she suddenly she felt a slight coldness on her feet... It belonged in the hole on her room mate's door. Anna by then hit curiosity and concern on her brain, she knocked.

"Uhm... Elsa? It's not that hot outside, well technically it is but you can survive it the whole night.. anyways! how can you even handle the cold in there? it's literally like.. a snow world outside." Anna rambled (she didn't notice it by concern.) and was only greeted by the cold and silence. _Ding!_ Anna smirked_._

"Wake up sleepyhead we have a day to bond! plus, I'm bored!" Anna shouted as she heard a squeal and a bump sound in the other side. Anna laughed.

"Fucking ow." Anna heard Elsa mutter. Anna laughed.

"Oh so you fell down for waking you up?" Anna teased.

Elsa opened her door with face flushing of embarrassment. "Shut up." Elsa muttered while pouting. Anna smiled as she saw adorableness overtook her. 'Awww did I wake Elsa up? God! she's so adorable!'

"Elsa your too adorable." Elsa froze as she felt another heat rushing through her face.

'Oh why do I think that you're a rapist? I must be crazy to think that. Your to sweet, adorable, beautiful and you even have the perfect shape of that body..well.. for me.' Anna thought and saw Elsa blushed and looked down. 'Shit! did I just say that out loud?' Anna saw Elsa nod which made Anna blush as she began to rub the back of her neck.

"Th-thanks." Elsa spoke.

Anna smiled. Anna's face lit up as she remembered something."So! What do you wanna do today?" she asked.

Elsa sighed. "I would really like to hang out with you, but I can't" Elsa spoke sadly. Anna's face fell. "What? why not? is it because I freaked you out? you know we could so some thing el-""

"I just can't!" Elsa screamed which made Anna jump, Elsa looked at Anna and saw her friend's face turn into a pout and.. **fear**.

"I'm sorry Anna, I just, I don't like getting outside." Elsa said half the truth, well, it's true she doesn't like the outside world like Anna and the other half is embarrassing her because she doesn't know how to speak.. _girl stuffs. _Elsa sighed as she closes her door. Anna sighs sadly. Anna began to walk towards her room and suddenly realized something. she had to use the bathroom. 'Crap!' Anna ran towards the bathroom then closed it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Elsa's room, Elsa began to walk around in circles as it snows around her. She regretted shouting at the redhead. She really didn't mean anything she said. All she really want is to have spend quality time with her to get to know her better. But it all got ruined because she feared of hurting her again.<p>

'Fuck, I fucking blew it!' She cursed herself.

'You blew it.' her conscience muttered sarcastically.

'Shut the fuck up!'she yelled.

'Hey hey! I'm trying to help here! Why not try again?...LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!' Her conscience screamed.

"I'M NOT A NORMAL PERSON!" Elsa shouted, she heard a knock on her door which made her squeak in surprise.

"Elsa, please hang out with me. I just want to have some quality time with my roomie.. and I'm alone! My cousin is hanging out with her boyfriend, and Kristoff.. and well.. I think he already met Sven because he said that dude he met was Sven and I was so happy that he already have a friend and that's cool and you're cool too and.. and I realized that I'm rambling.. Could you please open this door?" Anna pleaded, Elsa frowned.

'Come one hang out with her, she's sad and its your fault!'

'Bu-'

'NO BUTS! get your butt outta your room!' Elsa sighed. She walked slowly through the door then twisted the knob. Before she could protest, she was tackled with a bear hug, Elsa's body and breath hitched.

'Wow, I never felt so...warm.' Elsa thought as she froze in place

"Yey! Elsa's out! Come on! Get your butt in the showers! Were gonna eat outside!" Anna shouted cheerfully.

'You've picked the perfect girl Elsa.'

'Yep a perfect girl, and she's mine.' Elsa grins.

* * *

><p>"No. The. Fucking. Hell." Anna muttered as she awed Elsa's car. It was really nothing that special... it was just a <strong>Ferrari<strong>.

Elsa rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Heh, it was really nothing that special." She said.

"So where should we go first?" Elsa asked as she stared her Ferrari. She has gotten this since she was on her eighteen birthday. Elsa really didn't want this, she wanted a motorcycle but her parents said it's too... _rebel_.

"Let's go to sugar rush!" Anna spoke cheerfully like a little kid. They opened their doors and sat on their seats. Anna on the passenger side while Elsa on the Driver's.

"Ice cream already?" Elsa asked while Anna pouted.

"There's chocolate chip pancakes in there." Elsa nods then drives away with a happy red-head bouncing up and down.

"Calm down, you'll shake little ol' baby blue." Elsa giggled, Anna gasped.

"You named your car?!" Anna shouted. Elsa laughed.

"Yeah. now calm down." Elsa cheered. Anna by then blushed again.

"S-sorry, I'm just excited for chocolates." Anna mumbled but Elsa just laughed.

* * *

><p>The came at sugar rush were Anna's favorite ice cream was first-born since she moved here. Anna already made a friend and works in there, they never had time to talk because of the owner's sudden voice shouting. When Anna gawked at the sign, you can see her squealing like she saw a puppy rolling on the floor. Elsa had to jog towards Anna to catch on.<p>

"Anna wait up!" Elsa pleaded but Anna just stuck her tongue out then ran inside, the blond just rolled her eyes then followed. As she entered, she heard a booming sound which cause her to jump in surprise.

"Welcome to sugar rush!" The brownish-red headed man shouted happily, Elsa smiled then waved,. Elsa's eyes wandered around then saw a red hair admiring the streets as her face glows from the sun, Elsa can't help but admire her.

'There's one thing I will say to this. Beautiful.'

'I know right?!' The conscience piped in.

'Shut up.'

Elsa walked towards Anna with a smile plastered on her face. By the time she sat down, Anna looked at Elsa with a smile plastered on her face.

"So, how are you liking in the university?" Elsa asked, Anna looked at Elsa with sudden interest in the conversation.

"Oh it was nice, I had to visit my friend into his dorm but I'm excited for the class next week. Who knows, maybe I'll get a new friend, not that I'm replacing you, I meant that I'll get more friends but you're my real friend and I love being your friend, and I noticed that I'm kinda rambling so I'm just gonna shut up or else I might fre-"

"Ahem." A little voice piped in. The girls jumped in surprise. The girl looked at Anna with a smile.

"Sup red? long time no see." The little girl grinned, Anna hugged the girl with a pat on the back.

"Sup Vanellope." Anna said. The girl named Vanellope scrunched her nose.

"I told you to call me Vanelle dude." Vanellope said with a serious face. Anna raised her arms in defeat.

"Alright alright, Anyways, Vanelle, meet Elsa, Els- yo Elsa?" Anna asked as she saw Elsa looking in the window peacefully not caring about the voices she heard. Anna shrugged.

"Seems your friends is a bit uh... off." Vanellope chuckled. Anna nodded in agreement. While Anna was looking at Elsa, Vanellope could see both of girl's eyes that they kept hiding something that is too precious to say, especially Elsa. 'Poor girl, still a coward to tell the truth to Anna, she's just hurting herself more.' Vanellope thought. She shook her head then smiled.

"Ya know I'm still here right?" Vanellope piped in. The girls both looked at Vanellope then blushed.

"Heh, sorry. Besides, you already know my order right?" Anna asked as Vanellope nodded.

"How about your date there Red?" Vanellope said as Anna blushed.

"Just order the same thing, I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope she's ready into these things." Vanellope said as she walked away, Anna blushed.

"It- It's not that she ate it she can go all heaven!" Anna shouted. Vanellope just laughed. Anna looked at Elsa giving an apology.

"I'm sorry for that, but trust me, you'll NOT go all heaven or having pleasurable sex on your mouth." Anna muttered, but Elsa just laughed until tears were running down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>yehey! I updated! the chapter 3 shall be uploaded on... Dec...15! I know it's sad but you can't blame catholic schools! XD *Yes I know Lesbians and shiz is a sin and I go to a catholic school but IT'S TRUE LOVE!* so yeah... see ya on da next update :33 (Edited again, I'm so sorry for the confusions :( )<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So... uhhh how do I put this? I needs to edit the story but I won't cut it. It's so confusing! ahaha! I already edited chapter 2 but it's okay if you don't even read it whahaha I only edited the Vanellope meet Elsa and stuffs. so yeah! enjoy!.. I hope. Reviews= Happiness | Reviews telling tips on writing a good story= Intelligence | and Reviews giving suggestions= makes my life easier LOL I'm done typing nawh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anna jumped in the couch with all the energy she could get due to the ice cream Vanellope was talking about, while Elsa had to stop her, she enjoyed seeing Anna greeting people when they crossed one. Just for now, Anna suggested they should do Questions and Answers, and Elsa loved each one of it.<p>

"Okay, favorite sweets." Anna asked, Elsa was about to speak when Anna had cut her off.

"Chocolates!" Anna shouted while pointing one finger into Elsa's face. Elsa backed up then nodded.

"How did you know that?" Elsa asked.

"I saw it in my dad's letter." Anna shrugged as the energy of her body drained. She looked at Elsa's blue eyes and felt her breath hitched, They gazed into each others eyes like admiring a picture. Anna saw into Elsa's eyes full of coldness (In a good way) like a little snowflake dancing around in her eyes like _winter _while Elsa saw Anna's eyes full of peace and silence from the sea waiting for it to wave. Like waiting for Anna to cheer like today. (Being hyper and all.)

Anna gulped as she still stared at Elsa while the blond still stared back. 'Damn it! look away!' Anna brain shouted but Anna's eyes can't rip into those blue orbs Anna closed her eyes too, Anna felt the coldness on Elsa's breath until...closer...closer, Anna yelped as she felt vibration from her pants, Elsa opened her eyes then blushed, Anna blushed back as she picked up her phone with a shaky hand.

"H-Hello?"

"ANNA BEAR! IT'S ME KRISTOFF!" Anna yelped as she threw her phone away, leaving the shouting Kristoff in the phone. Anna scratched her ears like a dog while Elsa giggled.

"Anna? Hello? ANNA?!" Kristoff shouted through the phone. Anna grunted in pain as she grabbed her phone with a mischievous grin on her face.

"KRISTOFF BANANA!" Anna shouted back then heard a thump, Anna snorted in laughter not minding that Elsa is looking at her confusingly.

"And that's how you sound like when you shouted at me." she heard Kristoff chuckle back.

"So, have you gotten a girl?" Anna's face died down then blushed furiously.

"N-no, just a friend." Anna looked back at Elsa while waiting for her friends approval, Anna saw a frown slowly creeping up into Elsa's face. Anna bit her lip.

"D'awww, so sad." Kristoff teased.

"Yeah, so sad. Like a guy who never had a BOY friend."Anna teased back.

"Hey! I can have a boy friend if I wanna! I 'm just not ready yet." Anna chuckled, Anna looked back at Elsa who's looking everywhere but her. Then suddenly, a mischievous smile came into Anna's face. Anna tapped Elsa's arm. Elsa flinched a bit and looked at Anna with a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hey I have a plan, just follow my lead." Anna whispered, Elsa looked at her in confusion but Anna just giggled.

"Hey Anna, I'm still here, ya know that right?"

"Yep! oh and before you hung up..." Anna mouthed to Elsa a count down through _3... 2... 1..._

"Oh Elsa! don't do it to hard! ahh!" Anna moaned and mouthed to Elsa to play along. Elsa blushed and nodded.

"Oh my, m-make it harder, oh god I'm so c-close-! hnggh!" Anna couldn't contain her laughter when Kristoff started lecturing her.

"Anna? there's this thing Pabbie told me when I was young, STOP MAKING BABIES WITH YOUR FRIEND ON THE PHONE!" Anna laughed harder until tears were running down her eyes while Elsa lay there blushing like a puppy.

"Kristoff calm down, were just pretending."Anna said still giggling and looks at Elsa and saw her covering her face with a pillow.

"Yeah I need to play COD to remove it in my innocent mind, oh! Ask Elsa if she has a guy friend, If you know what I mean, so yeah! Bye!" Kristoff said as he hung up, Anna looked at Elsa again who's covering her face with a pillow but faced her with confusion. Anna giggled.

"He's gay, do you have a guy friend?"Anna asked, Elsa nodded still not taking the pillow off.

"What's his name?"

"Actually, he's my cousin, he's name is Sven Brown, he doesn't talk much." Elsa said.

"So.. what now?" Anna asked.

"Forget what happened?" Elsa said with a hint of fear (of losing her, of course.), Anna looked up and didn't speak. Elsa already knew what it meant. 'She's disgusted.' Elsa thought. Elsa made out a little okay and stood up and started walking but felt a warm hand on her arm. Elsa squealed and suddenly felt coldness around.

"I..didn't meant like that silly, I don't want us just friends, I wanna be best friends!" Anna cheered, Elsa nodded and smiled. She suddenly felt a tear roll on her face. Anna bit her lip and looked away.

"Yeah, sure." Elsa said coldly and walked away. Anna frowned, 'stupid head, why can't you just stay still?'

Elsa entered into the bathroom and sighed, thinking about the incident. Yeah, she did have fun pranking her room mates' best friend. But the kissing part was breaking her plan.

'Well, that certainly just happened.' Some voice came out of nowhere.

'Do you think Anna hates me?'

'Are you out of your mind? look this sounds pretty fucking stupid but, I think Anna likes you.' Elsa's face lit up but suddenly frowned as she remembered the 'best friends' zone, Elsa's gotta agree, she is happy that her plan was slowly working but, she feels like she's just using Anna. Yeah she's in love but she felt like writing a plan to make her fall in love? brrr.

'How can you say that? I mean, she just said best friends.'Elsa finally thought.

'Hello? Earth to Elsa? are you out of your mind?! she almost kissed you!

"Well you have a point there." Elsa muttered.

'Now go and tell her your secret before school starts in like... tomorrow? whenever you have time! don't conceal! feel! screw that trauma that has been causing your brain to go all spaz out!'

"Thank you imaginary person-" Elsa sighed. "Sometimes I gotta stop talking with myself, makes me go all crazy." Elsa muttered as she headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY! T^^^^^T<strong>


End file.
